TALL TAILs: Emerald in the Sky
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: Experience a new adventure and story as Tails embarks on a quest to search or Babylon Garden. When he met Wave, things get out of hand when they are chased by Jet and his crew. But their not the only ones who wants her. A mysterious man wants something from her that could find the floating island for treasure and glory and chaos. A get away chase and a race for humanity.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the sky at night, the stars twinkled above the clouds. The moon shines across the sea of mists. In the clouds came out an airship. The ship was hanging to a blimp with ladders hanging down on it. It sailed softly and quietly. There was a flag sticking out of the blimp with a skull on top. On the ship were crew members who might be familiar to you. Part of a building was in the middle of the ship where the captain sleeps and controls the ship. Sirens went off as an alarm. Crews were running around getting prepared whatever they're doing.

"What's going on?" someone asked. It was Storm running across the ship looking over the edge. All he see was cloud below them.

"Are we under attack?" Nack asked looking with Storm.

"We found where Wave is being kept at!" a rude voice cried out. Scourge the Hedgehog was standing on the balcony hanging onto the rope. Below them on the other side was another aircraft. A blimp bigger than theirs. "There it is boys. Right on schedule."

Scourge chuckles looking at the ship. He jumps down on the ship and prepare for war.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jet cried out.

"Aye-aye!" the crew cried out.

They all rushed inside of the ship preparing to head on down. At the bottom of the ship, a small door opened. About four mini planes came flying out of the ship. Jet and Bean was on one, Scourge and Bark, Nack with Bean, and Storm with Bokkun. They all flew towards the blimp ready for action.

In the blimp was a nice party going on. A relaxing party that was being held. In another part of a ship was Wave the Swallow. In the room with her was a man in a red coat. He had an orange bowl haircut with black glasses. He was sipping a cup of tea. A man in a black suit walks in carrying a tray with a glass of water and a sandwich. He took it over to Wave.

"It eat," he demanded her. He saw Wave looking out of the window ignoring him. "Come on, you have to eat something."

"She isn't hungry," the gentleman spoke to him.

The man shrugs and walks off. Wave stares out of the window sadly. She was held captive but they were her treating her like guest. As she looks at the clouds, she could see planes coming out of it. She gasps seeing her friends coming to the rescue wearing pair of goggles. Bark flew in by her window. Scourge was grinning wildly.

"It's Scourge!" the man cried out.

They all flew away heading to the top of the blimp. As for Nack and Bean, the two flew towards a small window from the control room. The captain gasps seeing Nack holding a gun at them. He took a shot sending a smoke bomb into the window shattering. The captain and co-workers coughed, they couldn't see a thing.

"Mayday! Mayday!" the co-worker shouted through the telephone coughing.

Scourge jumps out of the plane landing on the blimp along with Nack, Jet, and Storm. Two co-workers opens a lid leading outside with machine guns and started firing. But Storm was fast enough to ram them and send them back down. As for the other three, they crashed in with them and started charging in. They shot there smoke bombs at them and whacks their guns knocking the workers out. They bust through a door leading to the party. Nack points the gun at them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't move," Nack politely said to them.

"Gain way!" Scourge cried out charging in as he knocks down a few people.

He bust down another door. When he did, Scourge was pulled back by Jet.

"Scourge, look out!" he pulls him back as guns started to fire.

The man in the red coat with his men was shooting at the pirates. Tables and chairs from other rooms were blocking the hallway.

"Hold them off!" he ordered them going back inside. "Wave, stay out of the way and you won't get hurt."

He walks over to his bags and took out a small phone pulling out the antenna for signal. He cranks it letting the electricity charge. He could hear the line pick up. He pushes numbers calling a fried of his. As he did, Wave stayed put watching him making a call. She saw a glass bottle of wine on the ground. She picks it up and looks back at him. The moment he got ahold of back up, she swings the bottle at the back of his head knocking him out.

During the gunfight, Jet took a smoke grenade and toss it down the hallway. It exploded blinding the men.

"I want Wave, dammit!" Jet cried out.

"You worry too much," Scourge joked charging in.

Back in the room, Wave was pickpocketing the man she knocked out. She grabs a light blue emerald out of his pocket. Outside she could hear her friends trying to open the door. Luckily for her it was locked. She puts the emerald inside her pocket and rushes towards the window.

"You sure she's in there?" Storm asked jiggling the handle.

"I'm sure she is," Scourge said dragging the men they defeated.

"Knockdown the door!" Jet said to Storm. "One Two Three!" They ram the door with their body. Nothing. "Put your back into it!" Jet cried out as they both yell.

The door went flying as they bashed through. Storm got up with his gun out and Jet ran towards the man in the white suit.

"Who's this guy?" he said checking his pulse. While he was checking, he was searching for the emerald Wave had stolen. "Damn."

"Where is she?" Storm asked scratching his head.

Scourge went over to the window looking outside. He jumps with fright as he took off his goggles. He spotted Wave grabbing on the edges outside the wall.

"Hey, I found her! She's hiding outside!" Scourge shouted and spotted a glow in her pocket. "And she has the emerald on her!"

"Don't let her escape! Get her!" Jet cried out poking his head out the window.

Wave quickly make a move escaping.

"Come on, Wave! There's nowhere to run!" Scourge reached out to her. He slipped out of the window as Jet grabs ahold of his jacket. "AAAHH! Don't let me go, Jet!"

"Quit your whining! I got ya!" Jet shouted pulling him in. He saw Wave slip almost fall off. "Wave, wait! This could be our only chance! So stop being stupid and let get out of here! Storm, go get her!"

"Right!" Storm charges to the other room.

"Wave, please! You're making it worser for us!" Jet cried out to her.

She climbs up to the window and opens it. The door in front of her bust open revealing Storm.

"Wave!" he cried out storming to her.

She gasps. With a scared jump, she slips off falling down towards earth. She screams as she fell towards the clouds.

"WAVE!" Jet cried out watching her fall disappearing into the clouds.


	2. Th Two Tailed Fox

Chapter 1  
>The Two Tailed Fox<p>

In a Town called Southhill, town's folk would work all day for food and warmth. It was a happy town and barely anything bad happens here. It was nighttime and the same time the pirates were fighting. But they don't know that. A fox walks down the streets carrying a lunchbox. His name was Miles 'Tails' Prower. But everyone calls him Tails for short. And the reason is because of his two tails. He was born with it. Some of the folks in town see it as a weird sight, but they never picked on him or bullied him. Just an uncommon thing.

He wore a brown leather vest along with his brown working boots and brown working gloves. He wears a pair of goggles over his head with red lenses.

Tails was waiting in line at a bakery getting food. By the time he made it at the front, he asked for meatballs for him and Knuckles.

"Still working I see," the baker said putting meatballs in a sack.

"We're finally busy again," Tails said giving him change and received the meatballs. He puts it in his lunchbox and took off running.

Tails work in a mine. For a ten year old, he knows everything about engineering. His job is to make sure the engine room runs perfectly and correctly. Knuckles works with him as a helper. Tails needed someone strong enough handling the machines.

Tails ran out of town heading towards the mines. There were a big hole with a giant drill in the center. It wasn't running for a moment, him and Knuckles were still working with the other workers.

As he headed there, he spotted something in the sky. It floated down slowly heading towards the mine. Tails squints at the figure seeing what it was.

"What's that?" he asked himself making his way to it. He crosses railroads and mines carts without taking his eyes off of the figure. He got a good look at the figure and saw a person floating down. "A person?"

Tails stops himself almost tripping down the hole. The hole was curved downward and into a pit of the mines. He skims down the hill and towards the drill. He jumps flying with his tails and onto a platform. He rushes to catch the body. He slid down the board almost falling off the edge. He panics trying to balance himself. Once he did, he saw it was a girl. He puts down the lunchbox and catches her. She softly landed in his arms. She was out cold. He looks at her making a small blush. He saw something glowing in her pocket and faded away.

The weight from her suddenly dropped, making Tails losing his grip. He huffed air out of nostrils getting his strength back. He almost dropped her into the pit. With all his might he carried her away from the edge and placed her on the floorboard. He breathed heavily sweating. To his surprise, he didn't woke her up.

Tails took a second glance at her. He continued to blush by her looks.

"Wow," he softly said.

"Tails!" a cry called out to him. He stops blushing and looks over to the edge. Knuckles was calling out to him wearing the same working clothes. "What are you up to? Where's our dinner?"

"Knuckles!" Tails cried back to him. "A girl fell from the sky-"

A loud steam noise was made coming out of a pipeline. Knuckles panics as he rushes over fixing it. He turns the valve making the steam stop. Tails saw he was in trouble. He took off his vest and placed it on Wave, just too make sure she wasn't cold. He grabs the lunchbox and headed down on a ladder. He rushes over to Knuckles telling him about the girl.

"Knuckles, a girl fell from th-"

Another burst of steam disrupted him. He and Knuckles could see dozens of steam blowing out of the pipelines.

"Damn old clunkers," Knuckles said rushing over to another valve.

"Knuckles! A girl-"

"Close the second valve!" Knuckles said to Tails.

Tails looks up seeing Wave. He wanted to tell Knuckles really badly. But the engines was putting a fight. Tails followed Knuckles order and went to the valve. He kneels down turning a small valve. He then flew up turning another valve.

"Tails, toss me a wrench," Knuckles said.

Tails flew down getting a giant wrench.

_DING! DING! DING!_

"At a time like this?" Knuckles mumbles to himself. "Tails, I need you to lift the elevator. I'll go ahead and fix this. Don't make them wait."

"Of course!" Tails smiled tossing the wrench to Knuckles.

He went over to the controls activating the lever. Knuckles smiled at Tails, he always wanted to use the elevator controls.

"Just keep a steady hand," Knuckles said.

He pushes the lever down pulling the elevator up. Tails counted the amount of speed it was gaining. But he lost count just by thinking about the girl. He looks up seeing Wave still resting peacefully. The elevator came closer at top speed. Knuckles notice Tails daydreaming.

"Brake!" he cried out.

Tails snaps out of it and pulls the lever back. With a strong tug, the elevator started to slowed time just in time before it crashes. The workers got out of the elevator with a cart of coal. An old man walks up to them looking at the coal.

"Any luck?" he asked them.

"No silver, not even tin," the worker answered.

"All that wasted work," the old man said looking at the coals.

"We should try the east vein," a worker suggested.

"That's riddled with old holes," another spoke.

"We'll just have to start all over," a worker said.

"Time to go home," the old man sighed.

The workers left leaving the cart. Knuckles sighed walking towards a lever hanging on a chain. He pulls it releasing the steam out of the machine.

"Shut down the boiler. Call it a day," Knuckles said to Tails. "I'll go under at this rate."

Tails looks up to see Wave still sleeping. He thought that she was a heavy sleeper maybe.

"Oil the clunkers, Tails!" Knuckles added.

"Kay. Night, Knuckles," Tails said to him.

"Night," Knuckles said back.

Back to the sky was Storm and Bean looking for Wave above town in the plane. Not a sight was her to be found. The giant drill was blocking her view for them not to see.

"Oh, Jet is going to be mad at you," Bean said to him sitting behind.

"Leave me alone," Storm said driving.

"Hey, I'm not the one who let her get away," he continued.

""Just shut up all ready!" Storm shouted.

"Alright!"

They went over to their flying aircraft telling their news. Jet was waiting for them with a megaphone in his hand. Storm took out his megaphone and spoke into it.

"Jet, it's no use, we can't see a thing, it's too dark," Storm said into the megaphone.

"What!" Jet cried out in his megaphone.

"Told you he'll be mad," Bean said to Storm afraid.

"Don't worry, Jet, we'll find her," Storm said.

"We'll all find her, and call me Captain!" Jet shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the crew yelled.

Back at the mine, Tails was getting ready to head back home. He didn't forget about Wave still sleeping. Tomorrow will be a start of their big adventure together.


	3. The Legend

Chapter 2  
>The Legend<p>

Morning rolled by. Birds were chirping and the town was quiet. Out of town was a small house where Tails live. It was a small white house with a brick chimney on the side. Inside the house was Tails sleeping on the ground. He woke up from the sunlight hitting his eyes. He lift his head up seeing Wave resting in his bed. He smiled at her as he got up. He went outside smelling the air and stretching his arms. He went to an old shack and took a ladder out of it. He sets it by his house and climbs onto the roof. He looks at a clock tower in the far off distance in town. It was almost nine. He lays back hearing the chimes of the bell nine times.

After the ninth chime a small melody was playing. Bells were ringing beautifully far off echoing across the land. Tails watches the sky painted blue. The sun rose up showing the clouds and making the stars disappearing. The rising sun was amazing it made Tails smile.

Inside the house, Wave finally woke up slowly. She jumps up gasping. She looked around to see where she was. She heard the bells chiming from the distance. She got out of bed and roam around the house. In the living room was a bunch of junk and tools with blueprints around them. A built model was hanging from the ceiling above her. She went outside to see where she was. All she could see was a small town and a giant drill. Finally the chimes stopped playing.

"Good morning!" Tails spoke to her. Making her jump she turns around to see Tails sitting on the edge of the roof. "It's about time you got up!" He flew down spinning his tails. Wave was shocked seeing him flew down and the fact he has two tails. "How are you feeling?"

"What the hell are you?" Wave cried out backing off.

"That's not nice, my name is Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can call me Tails for short," Tails said.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Wave walks to him looking down at him. "How on earth do you have two tails?"

"I was born that way," Tails said getting scared all of a sudden.

"Really? Doesn't that bother you?" Wave asked.

"No, not really, and my friends and the folks in town is okay with it as well," Tails said.

Wave sighed. She took another good look at him and his tails. She was still creeped out by it. "How did I end up in your place anyway?"

"Well, you see, you were floating down and-"

"I was floating down?" Wave stops his story. "All I remember was being in an airship and falling to my death."

"That's all you remembered?"

"I'm not sure how I survived," Wave said thinking.

"I bet is that emerald you had," Tails said.

"What!" Wave shouted glancing at him.

"Yeah, see," Tails said showing her the light blue emerald smiling. "It was in your pocket, I figure that-"

_WHAM!_

"You little thief!" Wave punches him on the head. "You know stealing can get you to trouble!"

"I'm sorry! I was going to give it back to you after you woke up!" Tails cried. "But I bet that emerald saved you from falling."

"What?" Wave questions him.

Later, Tails was on the roof with the emerald in his hand. Wave was getting uncomfortable about this.

"You sure about this, shorty?" Wave asked.

"My name is 'Tails' and yes, I'm sure this emerald saved your life. Just watch," Tails took a couple of steps back and dashes onward. He jumps with glee and headed straight down with fear. He landed through the shack creating a racket. Wave rushes over to help him.

"Are you alright?" Wave asked helping him up.

"Maybe I had the wrong idea," Tails chuckled. Wave sighed glad that the was okay.

"Listen, Shorty, I appreciate you for looking out for me, but I'll be heading that way now," Wave said walking off. "By the way, my name is Wave the Swallow."

"Don't you want breakfast first," Tails asked kindly.

"Thanks, but I got to get away from this place," Wave said. She stops as her stomach growled. Tails chuckled. He could hear it from here. Wave moaned dropping her head. She remembered that she didn't offer the food she was giving in the aircraft. She walks back to Tails deciding to join breakfast with him.

The two went back inside the house getting breakfast.

"I'll go get breakfast started," Tails rushes into the kitchen. "You can wash up over there. There's a clean towel, too."

"Thanks," Wave said looking around. "So who built these things? Your dad?"

"No, I do," Tails answered. "I'm an engineer and mechanic."

"How could a ten year old build things like this?" Wave asked.

"It's a long story," Tails said.

Wave notice a picture on the wall. There was a cloud blocking a castle in it. Wasn't much of a worthy picture she thought. But the name on it caught her attention. Her eyes widen of shock. The name of the picture was a plaque reading _Babylon Garden_.

"It can't be," Wave was breathless.

In the kitchen, Tails was cooking eggs and bacon while wearing a pink apron. He placed the eggs on his and her plate.

"Wave! It's time for breakfast!" he cried out. He went to go check on her and notice she was looking at the picture. With one look at Tails, she snaps out of it. She tried not to laugh at him for wearing the apron but couldn't help it. She burst out the laughter pointing at him. "It's not funny! This is how I cook!"

He walked over where she was looking at. Wave settled down seeing a serious face on him.

"My father took that picture from his plane, me and him loved to fly," Tails said telling her the story. "It's Babylon Garden, a floating island."

"An island that floats in the sky, huh," Wave said.

"Yeah, to some people it's just a legend, but my dad actually saw it," Tails went on as he points to a picture of his plane. "That's a picture of his plane. He told me he accidently enter a cloud and suddenly a storm hits. After a while it stopped. The area around him was peaceful again. Then he saw a ruin just floating in the sky. He said it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. And that's the only picture he ever took. But…"

He rushed over to a table taking off his apron. He grabs a sketchbook that was dusty. He opens it and there were sketches of different things about Babylon Garden.

"Dad kept a journal, and made all sorts of drawings of it, see?" Tails hands Wave the book. She scans through it and was amazed by the art work. "He was sure the treasure was filled with treasure but nobody believed him. Kept saying his story was a tall tale. So he left me here in search for other legends like that."

"What about your mom?" Wave asked. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"She died by giving birth," Tails said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Wave felt like an idiot saying that.

"That's okay," Tails said looking at his model plane. "I'm gonna prove that my dad was no liar, Wave. As soon as I'm done building this plane, I'm gonna take off and find Babylon Garden myself."

Wave looked at him and saw full confidence in him. She smiled thinking it was childish of him. She suddenly heard an engine outside. Tails rushed over to the window seeing a plane just outside his yard. Wave saw Scourge poking his head out wearing his sunglasses. She gasps as she backed away.

"Wow! A real plane!" Tails said happily. "You don't see that many planes here!"

"Those people are after me, Shorty," Wave said.

"What?"

"They're not bad people but I can't let them capture me," she saw Nack and Bokkun coming out of the plane and it took off.

"Well, I'm not gonna ask why, but I will help you get away," Tails said grabbing her hand.

Outside, Nack and Bokkun looked around the area.

"Check around back," Nack said.

"Yes, sir!" Bokkun flew around the house.

Nack walks up to the door when it flew open for him. Tails was dashing out wearing his working clothes and a red scarf with Wave wearing a long coat and a blue cap.

"Good morning! Good-bye!" Tails said to him.

"Hold on! Wait up!" Nack said noticing his two tails.

"Yes? How can I help you, mister?" Tails asked putting Wave behind him. She clutches the coat around her face.

"Young man, have you seen a swallow around here?" Nack asked.

"Hhm? A swallow? Yeah, sometimes there in the trees; chirping," he answered seeing Nack grunt.

"Thanks, for nothing you little freak," Nack scolded at him.

"Okay, bye!" Tails took off with Wave and headed to town. "They are definitely after you, Wave."

"Didn't i said that to you not too long ago?!" Wave shouted.

Back at the house, Bokkun rushed to Nack holding Wave's bandana.

"Nack, go tell Jet! She's in disguise!" he said.

"So, she's in disguise, huh? Go tell jet!" Nack ordered him chasing after Tails and her.

The chase was on as Tails and Wave headed into town.


	4. The Great Chase

Chapter 3  
>The Great chase<p>

In town, Knuckles was talking to Bark and Bean. He wore his T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Look, home many times have I got to say it? I haven't seen a swallow around!" Knuckles said losing his temper.

"Come on, fella: she's eighteen, purple, and wears a bandana with goggles on top," Bean said to him.

"Knuckles!" a cry called out across the streets.

Tails and Wave in disguise was rushing down the streets looking for Knuckles.

"Like that girl with the freaky fox over there," Bean continued looking at them. So did Bark.

Wave accidently trips over a stump revealing herself. Her hat went flying as Bean and Bark gasps in surprised.

"IT IS HER!" Bean cried out.

"You idiots! Don't let them get away!" Nack cried out chasing after them.

Tails and Wave quickly made a run for it. Bean and Bark jumps in front of them but the two dodges. They land on the ground hard getting the dirt on their faces. Tails finds Knuckles and asked for help.

"Knuckles! These people are chasing her," Tails said to him. Knuckles saw the three in a row looking at him, Tails, and Wave.

Wave was pulled into a house without Tails noticing. He was too busy acting tough like Knuckles.

"Hey! One more step and you'll have a problem with me and my friend," Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Hand her over," Nack said taking a step with his friends.

"I'm assuming you're with Jet, one of the bad guys, huh?" Knuckles continued.

"You know these guys, Knuckles?" Tails said letting his guard down.

"I don't know who these clowns are, but I do know Jet the Hawk," Knuckles said to Tails without taking his eyes off of Nack and his friends. "He and a crew are just a bunch of lowlifes who seek glory and power."

"So you know who we are," Bean said grinning.

As they continued to talk, Tails was pulled into the same house Wave was in. Vanilla closes the door behind him locking it.

"Vanilla! What was that for?" Tails asked rudely.

"Just take your friend and go, I'll make sure those people don't enter here," Vanilla said.

"I want to fight!" Tails said.

"No offense, Shorty, but you'll get beaten up pretty good," Wave said chuckling.

"Besides, Tails, somebody needs to protect your friend," Vanilla saw Tails sighing out air. He nodded with a smile. He took Wave's hand and ran to the backdoor.

Outside the boys were still talking tough while Vanilla went out guarding the door.

"Still refuse to step aside?" Nack said.

"That's right," Knuckles answered.

"Have it your way then, show him what you're made of, Bark," Bean slaps Bark's back laughing.

Bark steps out taking a deep breath. He hold his breath buffing out. His gloves and scarf ripped almost tearing them off. The crowd was amazed by his strength. Bark chuckled smiling, posing in front of Knuckles showing off. Knuckles was up. He cracks his neck and did the same thing as Bark did. Only this time his shirt exploded ripping his whole shirt off. The crowd cheered as Bark and his pals had a worried look on his face.

"I'm not mending that, you know," Vanilla said dropping Knuckles guard.

Suddenly, Bark punches his stomach without warning. He grins till he saw a scary look on his face. Without a budge from that punch. Knuckle took his shoulder laughing along with Bark. He then knees him on the stomach. Bark smiled sweating as he punches him in the face. Knuckles stood back up and uppercut him. Bark fell back as Nack and Bean caught him.

"He just said '_Your mom was ugly_'! Now go get!" Nack and Bean both said making Bark red with rage.

Bark throws a pinch at Knuckles beginning a fight. As Nack and Bean was cheering for Bark, Bean felt a tap on his shoulder seeing a man punching his face. Nack pushes him helping him back to the fight. Without warning, a punch hits Nack's back head. He and Bean joins the fight creating a riot. The towns men started to fight the three.

In the sky was Scourge, Bokkun, and Storm flying the plane. Scourge took out a scope and looked through seeing an angry mob in town. He notice Nack, Bean, and Bark fighting them off.

"Leave it to the idiots to start a fight since we got here," Scourge said as he continued to look. He spotted. Tails and Wave running down a railroad track. He grins like a mad man putting away his scope. "Think you can fool me? Head towards the tracks! First, get the three stooges!"

Tails and Wave ran down the tracks getting away from the town. Behind them was a small train pulling empty cargos.

"We're going to jump on, Wave," Tails said to her.

Wave reaches the handle on the cargo. She grabbed onto it as Tails flew on.

"Wait! That was too easy for you!" Wave shouted at him.

"Hey, Tails!" a girl cried out. Marine the Raccoon smiled crossing her arms at him. "I didn't knew you were a lady killer, and a good one at it too."

"Who this little brat? And I'm not his girl!" Wave angrily shouted climbing aboard.

"Marine, this is important! Criminals are chasing us!" Tails flew down into the engine room. "Could you take us to the next town?"

"You're on! You and your girlfriend stoke the fire!" Marine said headed to the control panels.

"I told you, I'm not his girlfriend! He's too young to date someone!" Wave angrily said taking off her jacket.

In town, the boys kept fighting as they got sores and bruises on them. They suddenly heard a plane coming in. It flew down onto the streets. People started to ran away from the propellers. After it stopped, Scourge got out telling them the where about of Wave.

"Scourge!" Nack said punching a man's face.

"Are we glad to see you," Bean said.

"You idiots! Get in!" Scourge pound their heads together leaving them with a huge bruise.

"What? But Wave is in the house there," Nack said pointing at the house.

"She slipped out the backdoor," Scourge said getting back on the plane. "Take off!"

Storm took off leaving the three behind.

"Wait for us!" Nack cried out jumping on the plane along with Bean and Bark.

The town's folk chased after them. They threw stones at them. The people in house threw furniture outside their window stopping them from going any further. Bark got hit by a flower pot on his head breaking. Bean sat at the back of the plane taking a bomb out. He lit it and threw it towards the mob.

"Here's something to remember us by!" he cried out to them. He saw that they halted seeing the bomb and ran back to the other direction. It explodes shattering the windows and the street.

"Very sketchy, Bean! VERY sketchy!" Bokkun said as they took flight.

A robot wearing a red bandana and worn out clothes pokes his head out of a barrel. He grins chuckling.

"The captain wants to hear about this," he said hopping out of the barrel and rushes down the road.

Back at the railroad, Tails and Wave was out of town in a mile away. Marine looks back seeing a plane heading towards them.

"They're catching up to us, more steam!" she cried out.

Tails and Wave poke their head out seeing a plane flying at them.

"Can't you go any faster?" Tails asked.

"She's an old-timer," Marine answered.

In the plane, the group was all crowded on it. Storm and Scourge was in their seats, Nack and Bean was holding onto the wings, and Bokkun and Bark were sitting on the back of the plane sitting

"There they are!" Storm cried out.

"Hey, I wanted to say that!" Bokkun said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, floor it!" Scourge leans over on Storm pushing the stick shift down.

They flew downward screaming as they landed on the tracks behind them. The tracks were tearing up behind them.

"I prefer to be in the plane seat, Scourge!" Nack cried out holding onto the wing as tightly as possible.

Scourge ignores the cries around him. He sped the plane up and headed towards the train on track.

"SCARY RIDE!" Bean shouted in fear as he grips tightly on the wing.

Tails saw the plane catching up to them and gasped seeing the plane riding on the tracks.

"There's something you don't see every day," he said.

"More steam!" Marine demands Wave.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Wave said shoveling the coal in the furnace.

Scourge stood up on top of the plane with his gun out. He saw Tails looking back at him. He grins seeing him and Wave onboard. Tails jumped between the train and the cargo unchaining it. He pushes the cargos towards them. The propeller of the plane caught on the cargo. It shredded into pieces wrecking it and pushes back towards Tails. Wave pulls him in the train just in time before it crushed him. The impact gain the train speed almost tipping it over.

Scourge laughed till he saw something ahead that made him spooked. A tunnel was ahead. He jumped back in the plane and prepared for impact. The gang scream seeing the tunnel coming in. Nack and Bean quickly got of the wing and onto the body of the plane. The train and plane went through. The wings broke off leaving only the body part and propeller still running. It chipped off the blades from the impact but was still sharp enough to cut through anything.

"Okay, time for plan B," Tails said getting out of the train again. He jumps onto the cargo and handle the brakes. He turns the wheel as Storm and Bark jumps out of the plane.

The two rushes over towards Tails stopping him from stopping. Wave saw them coming her way. She took her shovel and threw it at them. Just when they were about to grab Tails, the shovel hits them. The spade hits Bark and the handle hits Storm. They stood still feeling the pain as they fell back. Tails didn't saw what happen, but he manage to stop, the cargos and jumps back onto the train. Scourge rushed towards them but was too late. He watches the train speeding up and Tails waving goodbye to him. He notice they were back outside on a long bridge over the mountains.

"You get yours you little brat!" Scourge cried out. "Don't just stand there! Push this thing over the cliff!"

"What!" Storm and Bark said.

Back on the train, the three laughed as they kept going down the tracks.

"Go! Go! Go!" Marine cheered.

"I'll do it," Tails said offering to take his turn shoveling coal.

"That's okay," Wave said. "If you have to know, I happen to be a mechanic as well, also an engineer."

"Really?" Tails said with excitement.

Back at where the gang was at, they pushed the first Cargo there was. Scourge watches them pushing there next cargo down when he spotted an aircraft above them.

"Wait!" he cried out watching it fly by.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nack asked.

"Yeah. Captain Whiskers," Scourge said. "He's after the same thing we're after. We have to go after Wave fast."


	5. Down Below

Chapter 4  
>Down Below<p>

Tails and Wave continued down the bridge. Marine was watching ahead and saw an aircraft blocking their path.

"This is either good or either bad," she said to herself. She slowed the train down making a complete stop. She saw another bridge connected to this one. But the switch was on the other bridge and the tracks was headed towards the ship.

Tails and Wave saw the ship as well and steps out.

"It's the army! We're saved!" Tails said with joy. But Wave was frighten by them.

A ladder fell straight down off the ship. A man in a blue coat climbs down. Wave knew his face, the same man she was with in the blimp. She backed away slowly. Tails notice her fear.

"Wave? What's the matter?" he asked.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the man. She looks at Tails giving him a sad look.

"This is where we depart, Shorty," she said to him making a run for it. "Goodbye!"

"Wave!" Tails cried out.

"Get back here you brat!" the man in the blue coat cried out running after her. Tails trips him and went after Wave. The man took his gun out aiming at Tails. "You bastard!"

Marine release some steam at him. He fires his gun and missed from the smoke blinding him. Tails heard the gun shot causing him to trip. He kept running after Wave. They both stop to see that Scourge and his friends were back with their airplane still running on the tracks.

"That's an aircraft, Scourge!" Bean cried out.

"We're after Wave, not the ship!" Scourge said driving the plane.

Wave ran across the other bridge while Tails followed. She notice him and wasn't happy about it.

"Wave, wait!" Tails cried out.

"Stay away, Shorty!" she cried out. "You'll get hurt!"

Tails heard a cannon fire from the aircraft. It was aiming for the plane. Scourge took his gun out and shoots the switch. The tracks switches to the left where Tails and Wave were at. The plane turns heading straight for them. As it did, the cannons fired again hitting the bridge. The plane almost fell. It kept going. Tails saw the plane coming closer. He felt the propeller cutting the hair tip of his tails. He ran as fast as he could getting ahead of Wave.

"Hey, you brat! Don't just leave me behind like this!" Wave cried out.

"Slow down, Storm! Or you'll cut Wave to pieces" Scourge shouted.

"Are you serious? The bridge behind us is collapsing!" Storm said seeing that it was. The bridge was falling apart from the cannon shot.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Wave shouted.

Tails saw the plane getting closer again. He runs by Wave grabbing her waist. He made a jump for it dodging the propeller. He flew with his tails carrying Wave. The plane made it to the other side crashing. Scourge got out of the crash and rushes to the edge of the cliff. He could see Wave holding onto Tails and the bridge collapsing. The other joins seeing the same thing.

"Is that kid flying?" Bokkun asked.

"He has two tails," Nack said remembering bumping into him.

Tails carried Wave by her hands. He clenches his teeth and started to sweat losing his grip.

"Wave, there's something you should know," Tails said grunting.

"That you can fly, I can see that already," she said.

"Actually, I have a limit of flying," Tails corrected her.

"You saying I'm fat!" she shouted angrily.

"No! I'm saying that my tails aren't strong enough to last!" he cried out starting to lose his flying ability.

He stops flying and fell straight down to the abyss.

"You stupid Braaaaaaat!" Wave cried out all the way down.

Scourge and the gang all gasps seeing them fall to their death. Suddenly, a spark of light appeared. They all were amazed. Wave and Tails could feel the gravity around them change. They started to float down gently. Tails was happy, but Wave was scared that she thinks it wasn't possible.

"We're floating, Wave!" Tails said happily.

"Nut that's impossible," Wave was breathless. She could feel something moving out of her pocket. The emerald floated between them glowing brightly before their eye

"It's that emerald," Scourge said excitedly. Even the soldiers on the other side were amazed.

"It was the emerald after all!" Tails did a backflip with joy.

"A…Amazing," Wave stuttered.

The two slowly floated down towards a dark hole below them. Wave and Tails huddle together making sure they don't get lost.

"The emerald will land us nice and easy," Tails said.

Back at the surface. Scourge was shaking with joy. He laughed out loud.

"I want that emerald, boys!" he cried out.

"FIRE!" a soldier shouted as cannons began to shoot at them.

"Time to run!" Bean shouted as they went into the tunnel.

Cannons hits the wall exploding near them. The tunnels shook and rumbled about to collapse. As they yell and scream, Scourge was laughing out loud.

"I have to find Wave and retrieve that emerald!" Scourge laughed with joy as him and his friends ran down the tunnel escaping.

In the sky was an aircraft. It flew above the incident seeing the whole thing. It flew away over the mountains. During Tails and Wave's flight down, they reach the dirt ground stumbling upon an abandon mine. More railroad tracks were running the though the tunnels. Tails and Wave gently touch the ground.

"You were right about the emerald," Wave said catching the floating emerald in her hands. She notice the glow of the emerald started to die out. "It's fading!"

"Hey, wait," Tails said noticing an old lamp. He rushed over to it and took out a match out of his vest pocket. He lit it and lit the lamp before the place went dark. "I hate to brag or anything, but I'm also a fond of science. This lamp may look old, but has enough oil to last."

"I guess that when I or somebody else is in trouble, the emerald saves us," Wave thought.

"Yeah, just look how far we went," Tails looked up seeing a small light above them. "Guess we're not going up then."

"I hope your friends are okay; Knuckles and Marine," Wave said to him.

"Aw, don't worry, me and my friends can take care of ourselves," Tails said looking down the tunnel. "Let's find a way out."

The two began to walk in the mines. Tails guessed where to go leading the way. Wave stood beside Tails not trying to lose him. In the mine was old, built with wood holding the tunnels. Pickaxes were laying around and broken helmets.

"These tunnels are ancient, most of them were never used before," Tails explained.

Hours went by. They saw a stream deciding to take a break. They sat together near the stream as Tails took two small breads out of his vest pocket.

"There you go," Tails offer the bread to Wave.

"Thanks, I'm starving," Wave said taking a bite. "You're like a walking backpack everywhere I go."

The two ate their bread happily. They haven't had their breakfast yet after that chase they've been through. Tails was starting to get curious about Wave. He still doesn't know anything about her.

"Wave, where did you come? And way run away?" Tails asked getting her attention. "You said that the criminals weren't bad people, are they your friends?"

"It's complicated," Wave said lowering her head. "But I have a reason why I ran away. The people that chased us are my friends. We were in a market when something went wrong. A group of men were walking towards us, the same people blocking the railroad. They kidnapped me and treated me like a guest of honor."

"The same guy in a blue coat?" Tails asked remembering tripping him.

"That was a twin," Wave said. "He and his brother are after the emerald, saying that it holds a power of great destruction."

"So that's why you ran away from your friends," Tails said finishing his bread. "They do like the type of people that don't know what they're doing."

"And I'm afraid that Jet wants it for destruction," Wave said seeing Tails confused. "He's the captain of our group. He and I are looking for our home we used to live. But I'm afraid that he'll over do it if he knew how the emerald works."

"I think I understand the situation," Tails said. "I guess if you tell me your past story, it'll make sense to me."

"My past?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Tails continued. "Sometimes telling your past can help us find out what's wrong with our life. Like a puzzle piece that we've been missing."

"Not all the time," Wave sadly sighed. "Besides, sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"You kidding, this has been the most exciting thing that happened to me in my life!" Tails said looking at his red scarf. "My dad always told me about his adventures. Legends that no one has ever seen before. I wonder this is how he felt when he first started."

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the darkness. Tails stood up carrying the lantern. He raised it up high to see who it was. An old fox with a staff shows himself wearing dark robe. Tails knew who it was and was happy to see him.

"Uncle Merlin!" Tails said rushing to him giving him a hug. "Wave, this is my Uncle, he's a wise man."

"It's good to see you two, Tails," Merlin said smiling. "I see you brought a friend as well."

"Hi, sir, my name is Wave," she said walking up to him.

"I've been expecting you two not too long ago," Merlin said.

"You were expecting us?" Tails said.

"I'll explain later, right now let's head to my campsite and talk," he said walking back where he came from.

Wave was unaware about the old fox. But Tails seemed happy. She decided to go along with it and followed.


	6. Merlin Prower

Chapter 5  
>Merlin Prower<p>

After a while, Tails and Wave were at a small campsite where Merlin set up. He made tea for the two and food.

"Drink up," Merlin said as he sat on a rock.

"Thank you, sir," Wave said while drinking her tea.

"Please, call me Merlin," he smiled at her.

"Have you always lived underground?" Wave asked only to see him laugh.

"Why no, no," Merlin chuckled. "I'm just a wanderer. Always finding history to this world. You see, we wizards explore the world time to time learning more new things of how the world works around us."

"A wizard?" Wave thought that was made believe.

"Now I know what you're thinking, but it's true," Merlin chuckled. "And to prove it to you, there something you should know about this place. The rocks have been astir lately."

"The rocks astir?" Tails asked eating his food.

The two look around seeing the rocks. Not one made a single sound.

"If you could listen to them, you can understand," Merlin continued grabbing his lantern. "Rocks speak very softly in a small voice."

He blew out the lantern making the area pitch black. Wave felt uncomfortable till a light glow beneath her and Tails. They both gasps seeing the ground glowing.

"That's amazing," Tails said softly.

"Shorty, look up," Wave said.

Above them the ceiling also glowed like stars twinkle, almost if they suddenly appeared outside at night.

"How could this happen?" Tails asked. "They were just normal rocks a minute ago."

"It's beautiful," Wave said.

"The world works in many mysterious ways," Merlin said picking up a rock. "Let me show you."

He picks up a small hammer and struck the rock. Inside it glowed vibrating. It disappeared not too long.

"What was that?" Tails asked with amazement.

"These rocks contain aetherium, a long-forgotten element," Merlin explained. "All the rocks around here contain a bit of aetherium."

"Really?" Tails said breathless.

"Mankind once knew how to mine aetherium, but no longer," Merlin continued.

Wave suddenly remember the glows around her. She took out the emerald noticing it glowing as well.

"The emerald is glowing, too," Wave said.

Merlin eyes widen. He was amazed by the glow and the texture.

"A chaos emerald! I never seen one before." he gasps reaching out for it. He then lowers his hand knowing better it didn't belong to him. "No wonder the rocks were stirring."

"This emerald has mysterious power," Wave said showing it to him.

"Legends say that only the Babylonians knew how to make such power," Merlin said rubbing his shoulders. He couldn't take his eyes off of the emerald. "They say that there are other like this, but only seven emeralds like that remains."

"You know about the Babylon's?" Wave cried out.

"They use the aetherium to make such great powers," Merlin went on still in shock. "Only a place called Babylon Garden would where you get the emerald from."

"It does exist! I knew it!" Tails said running up to Wave. "You see, Wave! It's just like my dad said!" They notice Merlin letting his guard down. He lowered his head shivering. "Uncle Merlin?"

"I'm sorry, nut would you put that emerald away?" Merlin begs. "I'm afraid the power overwhelms me."

"Sorry," Wave puts the emerald back into her pocket.

Merlin moans as he reached out for his lantern shaking. He turns it on making the glows disappear. He rubs his eyes

"My apologies, but the rocks are speaking too loudly and sadly," Merlin said getting his mind focus. "My great grandfather told me that the rocks grow restless when Babylon Garden floats over the mines."

"Then that mean Babylon Garden must be above us right this second! Wave, this is great!" Tails said rushing to her shaking her arms. "My father was telling the truth! Now I can prove my father wasn't crazy!"

Merlin was glad to see Tails happy, but then quickly worries thinking about the emerald.

"Young lady, I must tell you something," Merlin spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" Wave went over to him seeing him depressed.

"…he emerald you have is extremely powerful," he said. "But with a power that rightfully belongs the earth from which it came. To forget that, and then to try to use the emerald's power for selfish reasons will bring great unhappiness."

"I thought something that great would bring chaos," Wave said.

"I guess that's why they call it chaos emeralds," Tails reminded himself and her.

"Your emerald should remain us that we come from the earth and to the earth we must return," Merlin finished his history. Wave felt bad already till Tails brighten up.

"Come on, that emerald gotten Wave out of some really big trouble," Tails said walking up to the water tucking his red scarf around his neck. "And I get the feeling that emerald will help us find Babylon Garden."

Wave and Merlin watches Tails taking his moment thinking. Wave sighed shaking her head.

"Is he always this happy?" she asked Merlin. "This kid always dream the impossible."

"Indeed he does, but go easy on him," Merlin said. Wave looks at him saying why she should. "His father gone off on another adventure and never came back since. But he did had a special friend. His name was Sonic. He and Tails acts like brothers. Till one day Sonic went on a special mission a year ago."

"A whole year?" Wave gasp.

"Yes, and Tails been living on his own," Merlin continued.

"But he has a couple of friends back at his home though."

"True, but when Sonic and his father left him, he felt lonely. Just like the day when kids and folks teased him and calls him a freak. All because of his two tails."

"That's horrible," Wave said looking over at Tails. She notice he was listening to the story while gazing out the water still gripping his scarf.

"He went through a rough life, but I always told him that he was special," Merlin continued. "One day he'll see that he'll become useful in the future. Believe me, I'm a wizard."

Wave looks at Tails gripping tightly on his scarf. She softly smiled at him thinking the same feeling she had once. Outside the mines, Scourge and the others were hiding in an abandon house old and worn out. They watch an aircraft flying by out the broken window.

"It's flying away," Bokkun said.

"Scourge, can we go back to the ship now, please?" Fang asked.

"It's too quiet," Scourge answered. "We better just lay low for the time being."

He steps back sitting on an old chair. The gang looks back out the window watching the aircraft flew away.

"Does this mean no lunch?" Storm asked.

Back at the tunnels, Tails, Wave, and Merlin were at a tunnel leading outside. Tails went to check outside seeing if the coast was clear.

"All clear!" he said.

"Thank you, Merlin," Wave said hugging him.

"Just be careful now, you hear," Merlin said watching her and Tails leave. He waves goodbye to them. Deep inside, he was still worried about Wave. "Be very careful."

As he walks down the tunnels, Tails and Wave could see open fields and daffodils. A small town was just up ahead.

"Where is it?" Tails asked looking up in the sky. Wave looked with him. All there was are clouds and clear blue skies.

"We're too late," Wave said. "I'm sorry."

Tails stood there watching the clouds roll by. His eyes reflected the sun making them shine.

"Somewhere in the sky is an island we've only dreamed of," Tails said. He then grins happily spreading his arms with joy. "But I swear! I'm gonna find Babylon Garden and prove it exist!"

Wave watches him laugh. She didn't seemed happy the way she treated him and keeping secrets from herself.

"Tails," she spoke getting his attention. "I haven't told you everything." Tails tilted his head confused. He remember she didn't told him where she came from, but why now? "My family had a mysterious ancient history about the emerald. I think you should know this by now of how dangerous I could be to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked seeing her lowering her head.

"My name is Wave the Swallow and I'm a Babylonian," she spoke. When Tails heard the word _Babylonian_, he drops his jaws.

"Babylonian?" He repeats the word. "You mean you're a…"

Before he could finish, him and Wave heard a creaking noise above them. They look to see a giant flying ship heading towards them. It hits the ground front first tearing it apart. It was going to ram the two.

"Come on, let's go!" Tails shouted grabbing Wave's arm. They rushed down the field through the daffodils as the ship chased after them.

Finally it stops. Robots hops out of the ship wearing pirate uniforms. They shot a cannon forming into a net. It captures Tails and Wave as they tumble down in it. They struggled while they were being pulled in. The robots laughed seeing the two squirm. They free them, but was surrounded by their swords.

"Don't move, young scallywags!" a robot said.

"Don't you touch her!" Tails said. A robot use his pistol knocking him out. He was stun and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shorty!" Wave got down shaking him. "Shorty, please! You have to wake up, Shorty!"

"Har! Har! Har!" a laughter cried out. A fat robot with captain hat walks toward her and Tails. "Nicely done, boys! The boss will be happy to hear this!" He took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "We've capture them sir."

"_Nicely done, Captain Whiskers,"_ a man spoke into it. _"Now we can find out where Babylon Garden is located at."_


	7. The Truth

Chapter 6  
>The Truth<p>

Tails suddenly woke up from his slumber. Around him was a dark room. Only a bed and a tray of food was with him. A small window shines a light down on him. He looked outside only to see guards and a giant wall. It was an army base; soldiers all around and heavy armor tanks. Buildings were nuilt around the base like a castle. Tails looks back to see a door. He rushes over pounding on it.

"Open up! Open up!" Tails pounds the door furiously. He took a few steps back and rams to it. He did it again only hurting his shoulder. After that second attempt, he stops rubbing his sore shoulder. He started to think about Wave, noticing she wasn't here with him. "I gotta find Wave, fast."

"Company, fall in!" a soldier shouted from outside. Tails ran back to the window seeing a couple of men marching down the field. The way they're dressed was frightening him.

In another building was Captain Whiskers laughing alongside with a gentlemen in a red coat. He was sipping tea. The two were in a conference room ready for a meeting.

"Grow a backbone, Mathew!" Captain Whiskers slams his hands on the table talking to the man in the red coat. "Squeeze the brat! She'll talk!"

"Spoken like a man in uniform," Mathew spoke calmly as he smiled softly. His glasses reflects the image of Captain Whiskers and looks at him with his bright blue eyes. "In your haste, you risk everything."

"If we mobilized the army sooner, Jet and his pesky friends wouldn't have had a chance," Whiskers gets out of his chair pacing.

"She managed to decipher your third-rate code," a man wearing a blue coat entered. He looks exactly like Mathew. Whiskers looks at him and Mathew. They were twins with different color. "How dare you! Our organization will handle this."

""Excuse my brother William, he likes to outsmart other people just by making them look bad," Mathew said walking towards William. "You concentrate on mobilizing your crew and my troops when the time is ripe."

The two walks out the door till Whiskers stops them from leaving.

"You two remember, I command the Search for Babylon Garden!" Whiskers shouted holding his fist up.

"Of course," William spoke without facing him. Only grins. So did Mathew.

"But we have out order from the government," Mathew said as the two walks out.

Whiskers groan madly. He calms himself down sitting back on his chair.

"Those pencil-pushing upstart," he moaned.

During their walk, William discuss about Wave and Tails.

"The boy is brave to go after Wave like that," he spoke.

"How so?" Mathew asked.

"After she ran off, he trips over me and took off with her," he continued. "And was chased after her friends. They think he stole her from them."

"How sweet," Mathew chuckled.

"But he's only ten, very uncommon for a boy of his age," he put his finger on his chin thinking.

"You know how children can be, thinking they can be heroes," Mathew stops in front of a door unlocking it. "But I have to agree with you, because this girl saw something in him."

He opens the door. Inside the room was Wave in a cozy room with a queen-size bed. Wave was looking out the window when she notice Mathew opened the door.

"Have a nice rest?" Mathew asked her politely.

"Where's Shorty?" Wave asked demanding her answer. "I want to see him!"

"See. She's even worried, just like a said," Mathew said.

"Don't threat about the boy," William said. "His stubborn head is harder than ours. I'm surprised myself."

"I think we should show her something before she gets to see her friend," Mathew said leading her out of the room.

They went to an elevator going underground. It was a long way down, over three hundred feet below. After they stopped, the doors open. Leading to a big room filled with treasure and artwork. Wave gasps seeing all the treasure, but also notice it was old and rusted. The goblet were black and dirty, mirrors were shattered and couldn't see the reflections.

"How did you found all this?" Wave asked.

"Actually, I'm not very fond of treasure, Wave," Mathew spoke walking towards a painting. "I'm only interested in this."

He showed her a painting of Babylon Garden. Wave was amazed by the art work.

"Is that…" she stuttered.

"That is Babylon Garden," William spoke. "At least, that's what we think it looks like."

"But legends started to spread when a specific object fell from the sky. Actually, seen different objects fell." Mathew continued his history lesson. "They were like shooting stars in the sky, till it landed in a small town. An emerald that was red landed tearing up the streets. And not only that, but other emeralds with different color landed in this world."

"That's when we discover that there was a giant one called the master emerald," William spoke. "The mother of all seven emeralds. Just take a good look there, Wave. As you can see, there is an emerald that looks like yours."

Wave walks closer to the painting seeing the emeralds circling above the castle. She saw the light blue emerald in the circle. She grips it tightly in her pocket.

"It's the same emerald that you have," Mathew said. "And the most uncommon thing is, it works only in your hands. It will protect you and guide you back to Babylon Garden."

"I don't know anything about the emerald!" she began to cry, turning her back to them. "Just take it if you want! Just leave me and Tails out of it!"

"You imagine Babylon Garden like Treasure Island," William said in frustration. "Fearsome powers thrust Babylon Garden into orbit. Their dreaded empire once ruled the earth! That is why they called the emeralds Chaos Emeralds."

"Even you can appreciate that when such an entity roams the skies, it threatens peace," Mathew said. Wave could see her reflection in his glasses. "We need your cooperation you must know how to make the emerald guide us to Babylon Garden."

"I really don't know!" she cried softly. "So please. Let me see Tails."

The two smirks. They put their hands on her shoulders. William leans into her ear whispering.

"We intend no harm on the boy," he spoke. Mathew leans into her ear next.

"But his fate rests with you," he whispers.

Wave jumps away from them. Just hearing that made her mad and worried. She could tell they weren't joking.

"They boy goes free if you assist is, Wave," William said grinning madly. "Species of the Babylonians."

Wave dropped her spirit. Only she, Jet, and Storm knew who they really were.

"But how…" she gasps breathless.

Mathew got down to his knee looking her straight into her eyes smiling.

"We know plenty about the history of the legends out there," he spoke. "We are one of the smartest people in this world, smarter than you and the boy. We also know who you really are… your majesty."

Wave jaws dropped of despair. She got down to her knees as tears rolls down her face.

"Take you time, but be wise," Mathew said standing back up. "If you decline our offer, you won't get to see the fox ever again. Meaning we'll erase his existence."

Back at where Tails was at, he was sleeping in his bed waiting for something to happen. And something did happen. The door opens by a soldier. Tails got up seeing him standing by the door.

"Out!" he ordered.

Tails walks put the room and saw Wave and the twins waiting for him. Tails smiled rushing to her.

"Wave! It's good to see you again," he notice the twins standing by her. "They didn't gurt you or anything, did they?"

"No," Wave spoke softly and yet sadly.

"My dear boy, we misjudged you," Mathew spoke to him patting his back.

"We didn't know how gallantly you protected her from the criminals," William gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, thanks to Wave and all, I couldn't have done it without her," Tails said smiling. He notice her sad look on her face. He looked up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Tails… I'm sorry," she said looking down at him. She squats down to his height looking him straight into his eyes. "I-"

"I know what you're going to say," Tails spoke before she did. Which actually surprised her a bit. "This is where we depart. This is where our adventure ends." Wave thought he was saying wait she was going to say. She waited patiently for him to finish. "But don't worry, if you like you can always visit. My door is always open. A good friend like you are always welcome."

Wave quivers her lips. She thrust forward giving him a hug. Tails was unexpected that was going to happen. She tried to be strong not to cry. Tails hugs her back. After the hug stops, she took a deep breath trying spat out her words.

"Actually, Shorty, what I was saying is…" Wave stops. Seeing Tails in a good mood would break his heart. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course," Tails answered.

"…Even if we're separated?"

"Yeah."

"Then as a friend, do me a favor," Wave looks down to the ground.

"Sure, anything you want," Tails said.

"…Forget Babylon Garden."


	8. A Sad Goodbye

Chapter 7  
>A Sad Goodbye<p>

A chill ran down Tails's spine. His heart was struck with pain and agony. Staring into Wave's eyes, he was stunned of what he was hearing.

"What?" he spoke quietly. Nothing else.

"I want you to forget about me and Babylon Garden," WVe continued. She could see tears coming out of his eye lids.

"But… But why, Wave," Tails asked.

"Wave will aid us in our search for Babylon Garden," Mathew spoke putting his hand on Tails's shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but forget about her."

Tears started to roll down his face. He didn't bother to blink, only stare into Wave's eyes.

"Is this true, Wave?" Tails voice cracked. "But we… But we…"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Wave looks away standing back up. "I won't forget you."

"Wave…" Tails started to grip his fists tightly. "You swore… You swore! BABYLON GARDEN MEANT EVERYTHING TO US!"

Wave jumps backs. She never saw him shout like that before.

"Goodbye!" Wave turns around walking back to her room.

"Wave, wait! WAVE!" Tails ran to her, but William grabs his arms holding him back. "WAVE! PLEASE!"

"I'll go comfort the girl," Mathew said walking into her room. He close the door behind him. Tails still cried out to her name.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HER DIDN'T YOU?!" Tails shouted while crying.

"Be reasonable. Act like a man," William said to Tails jerking him back.

Tails finally calms down letting his guard down. William smiled with pleasure. He walks in front of him grabbing his hand.

"Here's a token of our gratitude," He said holding Tails's hand up. He puts three gold coins in his hand and closes it. "It's yours."

After that he walks off, leaving Tails standing. He didn't budged an inch. After a while, Tails was walking out of the base. He crosses the gate and stops. Looking back made him want to go see Wave one more time. But after what she did to him, he couldn't forgive her like that. He turns back and ran holding onto his scarf so it won't fly away. Wave could see Tails running down the road. For a minute, she thought he saw a glitter on his face, seeing him crying. Mathew watched him run away heading back home. He notice Wave having her emerald out. He smiled placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Only you can recall the words that will waken this emerald," Mathew said to her. "If you keeo your promise, you, too, shall be free."

He walks out of the room leaving her alone. When he closes the door behind her, she immediately cries. She cries by the window covering her face, hiding her shame.

"I'm so sorry, Tails," she said while crying. "I'm so sorry."

Later that day back in Southhill, Cream – the daughter of Vanilla – was sweeping the porch with cheese. She spotted Tails walking down the street with his head down.

"Mom, Tails is back!" Cream cried out to her.

Vanilla walks outside seeing Tails. She gasps rushing to him. Tails stops but didn't lift his head.

"Tails, we were so worried," Vanilla said. "You just disappeared on us. Where's your friend."

Tails grips his fist again. He lift his head showing her that he's been crying. Vanilla felt bad for him already.

"It's over now," Tails said making a run for it.

"Tails! Wait!" Vanilla tried to stop him but was too late.

Tails ran back to his house. He trips over dropping the coins he earned. He got up to his knees and saw the coins. It made him mad just by looking at them. He took the coins and headed to a cliff. Sliding to the edge he puts his hand back about to throw the coins away. But he couldn't. He got down to his knees again and cried one last time. He slowly turns back to the house putting the gold away in his vest. Slowly he walked thinking about him and Wave together. When he got to the house, he opens the front door when something pulls him in and pushes him to the floor.

"What's going on?" Tails cried out.

"Put a lid on it!" Nack shouted at him.

"You?" Tails cried out. He looks up to see Jet, Scourge, and Storm eating on the dinner table. They were scarfing down his food laughing.

"Nice place you got, squirt," Scourge teased him, showing his sharp grinning teeth. He was leaning against the wall eating and drinking.

"So this is the kid that out ran you guys? That's is a laugh worth waiting for!" Jet said with his feet up the table. "And you weren't lying, he does have two tails."

"Get out!" Tails said. Nack ties him out setting him in a corner. Tails struggles as he continued yelling. "This is my house!"

He was about to get up when Nack points a pistol right at his head. He waves his finger meaning he shouldn't try anything funny.

"And a nice one, too, I may add," Storm said scarfing down some meat.

"Oh, come off it," Jet said throwing a chicken leg back. "Can't even protect a woman."

"Hey, he's got gold!" Nack said searching his vest.

"Sold her for money, huh," Jet said. "You heartless freak."

"No! I wouldn't do that!" Tails shouted at him.

"You let them pay you off."

"I only left because Wave told me to! That's why," Tails said lowering his head. He saw Jet spat out a nutshell and began to drink. He stops and gave out a sigh of relief.

"So you gave in and crawled home," Jet continued as he pounds the table scattering the food. "You call yourself a man!"

"You talk big, but you're after Wave too," Tails said.

"About that, we thought you stole her from us," Jet ate some bread. "The reason why she ran away from us was because she thinks the emerald was dangerous. Don't get me wrong, we weren't trying to kill you. You just butt in the trouble. Me and Wave, we grew up together. The real enemy are Mathew and his troops. What's the girl to them? You think she'll get out alive?"

Tails then suddenly realized she was protecting him without knowing.

""Don't you see, squirt, she told you to leave," Scourge said drinking.

"That's right, they threatened her, so she tried to save you," Jet said.

"Wait? What?" Scourge was confused. Not the way he was thinking.

"Yeah, she saved the kid from being killed," Jet went on as Tails started to think this through. She was a bit worried. "I'm a bit shocked though, usually she uses people like him. Ditch them somewhere stealing their goods, but she saw something in this kid we couldn't."

"Maybe she doesn't uses kids," Nack said.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't go that low," Scourge said.

A phone started to ring. It's what the army uses for military code.

"Finally!" Jet swings his arms across the table knocking the food off. Scourge and Storm was sad seeing their food like that. They got down picking it up for the trip as Jet listens to the code. He took out a book trying to decode it. "Don't even bother switching codes… Calling the battle ship cruiser? This isn't good. They'll pick her up and take off. Time is short. Dinner's over!"

"What?" Scourge and Storm said with food in their hands and mouth.

They all quickly went out of the house preparing to move out.

"You're going after Wave?" Tails asked.

"And the emerald, kid," Nack said leaving him tied up.

"But the emerald won't be good for you unless you cooperate with her," Tails said. "Can't I go with you, sir? I have to help Wave!"

"Not so fast," Jet said as he lifts him up by the collar. "You're just ten, and we grownups done this hundreds of times."

Tails lowered his head. He knew he was weak and small, but he had to see Wave again.

"You're right, if I was clever and strong, I could've defend her," Tails said lifting his head back. He looks straight into his eyes. "But please, I don't care about the treasure."

"You should listen to him," Scourge said poking his head out.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?" Jet shouted at him.

"Sorry," Scourge left the house again.

Jet looks back at Tails and could see courage in his eyes. He smiled letting him down.

"But you could probably help us with her," Jet said cutting him loose. "But know this, kid, once you leave you might not return here again."

"I know," Tails said without thinking.

"You sure?" Jet had to make sure. Tails nod making Jet smile. "You ain't like any other kid I met, we leave in one minute."

Just like that, Tails made a dash into his room. He opens a closet with filled with dad's adventure clothes. It was the same clothes that Tails wore but brand new and last longer. Her exits the house and saw four planes outside.

"You're riding with me kid," Jet said. He saw Tails entering his plane. He puts on the goggles and was ready before anyone else. "This kid is serious. You sure you want to take that scarf with you?"

"It's my dad's, he always takes it on adventures," Tails said.

"You can tell me later, let's head out," Later they took off flying heading back to the army base.

At the base was a giant blimp shape like a ship. It was long and narrow, bigger than any other building. Mathew and Captain Whiskers watches the blimp came by landing.

"A magnificent vessel," Whiskers said. "Has the girl come through?"

"I need a little more time," Mathew said watching the blimp land.

"Forget it!" Whiskers shouted. "We'll squeeze it out of her up there. We depart at dawn, with the girl."

Jet and his crew flew the planes over fields and buildings. They were going at full speed.

"Hurry up, it's almost dawn!" Jet shouted.

Tails was sitting behind him on the plane. He grips the side anxious to get back to the base.

"Wave," he softly said.


	9. Chaos

Chapter 8  
>Chaos<p>

Wave was still sitting by the window holding the emerald in her head. She could still see the image in her head seeing Tails crying. While she was thinking, she could remember the days when she was just a girl. She was crying in her house with her father in the throne room. Her father was comforting her petting her head. Wave was bruised and sore. A couple of traitors beat her up while fighting for her people. The light shines brightly in the room.

"Wave, listen," the father spoke kindly to her. "I'm going to teach you a magic spell for trouble."

"A magic spell?" Wave lift her head up.

"Yes, a spell to use on the emeralds," the father answered as he continued to pet her. "The spell are known as _Chaos Guardian_."

"Chaos Guardian?" Wave asked feeling better.

"They mean 'help me rekindle the light'," the father said. "Whenever you're in trouble, bad things will go away and protect you, your friends, and the good around."

Wave memories started to fade back into the real word. She kept looking out the window saying the words quietly.

"Chaos… Guardian," she whispered.

Suddenly the emerald glowed. Wave saw it as it spread out the light all of a sudden. The window shattered. Pieces of glass spread around. The light protected her from getting a scratch. Mathew swings the door open. He was amazed by the light coming from Wave.

"Finally," he said walking towards her. Wave gasps backing against the wall. "Just as the ancient books described. This is the sacred light."

"Sacred light?" Wave asked seeing Mathew reaching out for the emerald. By a single touch, it flashes sending him back flying. He cried out busting out the door from behind. Wave was frighten by the power it made. Mathew got up injured. He walks back to Wave with an aggressive look on his face.

"What are the magic words? Tell me!" he demanded her.

Wave made a run for it out the door. Mathew dodges avoiding the light. The alarms set off. She ran down the halls heading for the exit while the emerald was lighting brighter. William and the guards blocked off the path. She stops and ran to the other direction.

"Fire! Stop her!" William shouted as gun fired.

The bullets reflects the shots. Beams of light smacks it away protecting Wave. Mathew saw the whole thing.

"Incredible!" Mathew shouted with joy. He ran to Wave grabbing her wrist. "I see! It's the emerald! The sacred emerald broke its seal! This is the way to Babylon Garden! Come with me!"

"No!" Wave struggles. The emerald shines creating a force field. Mathew was knocked down by the force of it. The walls criminals from the impact denting the bricks.

She started running again as the emerald shoots out a beam. Its ray went across the hall destroying everything in her path. She headed up stairs towards the tower. When she made it outside at the top. The emerald spread its light around. Its rays became one and points to the sky toward across the field. Wave watches the ray moving slowly cross the sky.

"Babylon Garden," She whispered.

Mathew and William rushed outside. They saw the beam of light pointing across the sky.

"It's showing the way to Babylon Garden," Mathew said.

"Come on, we need to hurry," William said as the two rushes down to the power station.

In Captain Whisker's ship, he and his crew were preparing for battle when they heard the news.

"What do you mean the girl started to attack? I want answers now!" he talked through the phone. Suddenly the phone was cut off line. "Hello? Hello?"

"You're connected, Mathew," William said rewiring the cords. Mathew took a microphone and plugged into the speakers across the base.

"This is Mathew speaking. This is an emergency. You take orders from me now," Mathew spoke into the microphone. "I've assumed emergency command. We're after the girl on the tower; a Babylonian. Take down on sight. Prepare to fire."

All the cannons were turning towards Wave on the tower. Inside were troops loading the cannons. After the cannons were loaded, they started to fire. Wave covered her eyes waiting for her death when the emerald shot up in the air floating. A giant force field spread around her and the tower. The cannon shot deflected exploding the force field. Next the emerald shot beams shooting the cannons. They exploded along with the buildings. Mathew and William both gasps seeing the chaos it was making. The emerald was shooting rays across the building. It fell apart exploding.

Tails, Jet and his crew flew across the field at high speed. Tails and Jet saw the base on fore far away.

"What's going on?" Tails asked seeing the base on fire.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Jet cried out. "Must be a war going on."

"Let's go, Jet!" Tails points to the base.

"Call me Captain!" Jet cried out to him as they set off towards the base.

The planes flew closer to the ground on the road so they won't be seen by the military.

"What's the plan, Jet?" Storm asked shouting.

"Find Wave and get the hell out of here!" Jet answered.

Back on the tower, Wave watches the chaos around her. She spotted the emerald above her shooting rays.

"Please! Stop it! You're destroy everything!" she threw a rock at it. The emerald shook missing its target. It shot across the field to a small town. It shot a clock tower.

Jet and crew flew pass the incident continuing their mission. They flew towards the base seeing the Titan flying away.

"Titan is moving! I repeat: Titan is moving!" Nack shouted. They could see the cannons pointing to the base.

"We're going directly into the crossfire," Jet said. "Regroup!"

"Look, there's Wave!" Tails shouted pointing.

"Wave?" Jet looked around finding Wave. "Where?"

"Straight ahead, she's on top of that tower!" Tails notice a blue light around the tower.

"This is the job for a best friend!" Jet cried out. "Cover me!"

Jet flew the plane to the tower while the crew flew upward at Titan. Jet saw the tower with a force field around it. Tails could see Wave on the tower.

"WAVE!" Tails shouted. Wave heard his voice. She saw him with Jet smiling.

"How are we going to get her?" Jet said.

"I'm working on it," Tails said.

"Tails! Jet!" Wave cried out to them. She notice the emerald floating down to her. Them a hand appeared out of it picking her up. It set her down on the edge of the tower.

Wave looked at the emerald seeing how kind it was for it to help her. A cannon from above fired. The force field was broken from the impact. Wave cried out as the emerald flew down to the ground. The light started to die out. Cannons started to fire everywhere. Jet flew the plane out of the area. He flew upwards out of the smokes.

"Wave!" Tails cried out.

Jet fell back with a brick on his face. It broke his goggles knocking him out. The plane stops working and fell straight down towards an ocean. Tails panics as he quickly climbs to the front sitting on jet's lap. He grabs the stick pulling it back. He pulls it as hard as he could.

The plane started back up flying back up across the sea. Tails was lucky, but wasn't strong enough to fly back to the sky. He saw a cliff ahead of him. The rock wall would destroy the plane once he rams onto it. He pulls the stick back as hard as he could. He cried out with all his strength when Jet woke up. He reach over his shoulders grabbing the stick and pulls back. The plane flew straight up skimming the wall. The two flew across the base heading back to Wave.

"Last chance, kid!" Jet shouted.

"Okay, I want you to fly the plane upside down!" Tails said.

Jet didn't bother asking why. He spins the plane upside down. Tails went behind Jet and held his feet under his armpits. He stretches his body out dangling.

"Tails!" Wave cried out seeing him hanging side down. "What… are you…"

Mathew and William ran towards the tower seeing the plane heading towards her.

"Get her you idiots!" Mathew cried out. "Don't let her escape!"

"Wave!" Tails cried out. He grabs ahold of Wave as they made their escape. Wave held on to Tails feeling the impact on him.

"Hang on you two!" Jet cried out still flying side down.

"Fly the right way up, you idiot!" Wave shouted.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea, so stop blaming me for it!" Jet shouted back as they flew away.

Mathew saw everything. He was madder than ever.

"How hard is it to capture such measly animals?" Mathew cried out

"I'll give you one good reason," William points at the Titan.

The crew has smoke bombs everywhere in the sky. The plane left trail of teargas on the shooters. They laughed seeing the troops failing.

"It's not over," Matthew said.

Tails, Wave, Jet, and the crew made their escape. After the chaos was finished, Captain Whiskers ran across the torn field. He stops in front of Mathew and William giving them an angry look.

"Where's the girl! Where is the Babylonian!" he asked fiercely.

"Gone," Mathew answered.

"What!" Whiskers looks back at the smokey field left by the crew. He drops his jaw and looks back at his robot crew mates. "Put out the fire! Organize a search party!"

While he kept on yelling, Mathew saw a bright light in a rock pile. He walks to it and saw the emerald slightly brighten. He reached for it when he remembers the impact he had earlier. He slowly touched it with a quick tap. Then has his hand full on it. He grins seeing it bright again.

"We haven't lost the scared emerald," he said as a small beam of light hits his head without destruction. "Its light points to Babylon Garden. William, inform the Captain we'll depart for Babylon Garden as planned."


End file.
